


Day 247 - The morning after (the night before) (1/2)

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [247]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Sex, Blow Jobs, Humor, Husbands, M/M, Or not, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex on the horizon though, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“We did not have sex last night.”</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 247 - The morning after (the night before) (1/2)

“We did not have sex last night.”

John opened one eye and looked at his husband, who sat next to him with a scandalised look on his face.

“Mpfwhat?”

“Sex, John. I’m talking about sex. Sex that didn’t happen in this bed last night.”

“Right...”

The word ended in a yawn. John sighed and sat up, trying to get enough of his brain cells to cooperate to at least master basic speech patterns. Sherlock watched him, his fingers tapping out an impatient rhythm on his left knee.

“Jesus, where is the fire, Sherlock?”

“In my cock.”

“What?”

“You fell asleep while I was undressing after you almost sucked me off through my trousers. I have been hard since then. Forgive me for being a little edgy.”

“Oh. I... I had a little too much to drink. I’m sorry. Although I’d like to add that you really should try to learn how to toss off. If only to avoid situations like this.”

“No need. You’re awake now.”

“You really know how to get someone in the mood.”

“Less talking would be appreciated. I know a far better way you can use your mouth.”

“I need a shower.”

“John!” 

“What?”

He took pity and turned around.

“Showering together turns me on, remember?”

In his haste to follow Sherlock almost fell from the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'sober'.
> 
> Only bad sex happening to our poor boys on two consecutive days. Tune in tomorrow, it might get better. :D


End file.
